Our Hope
by lyELF
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan member Super Junior setelah mendapatkan 3 award di GDA? Kita berhasil dapat Daesang!.. JungSoo hyung, lihat groupmu muncul di main page koran pagi ini.. Hankyung hyung! Heenim? Kibumie! Super Junior members friendship. ONESHOOT!


**OUR HOPE**

.

.

Main Cast : Super Junior Members

.

Genre : Friendship, Brothership

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Boring, Bad Plot

.

* * *

***SUPER JUNIOR***

Di sebuah apartemen mewah yang di gunakan sebagai dorm salah satu _boyband_ ternama Korea Selatan—Super Junior. Terlihat beberapa _namja_ tengah bergerak kesana kemari menyiapkan semua barang dan perlengkapan yang di perlukan untuk mendukung perform mereka di sebuah acara penghargaan tertinggi music korea. Ya, besok adalah acara penghargaan music korea yang tertinggi, _Golden Disk Award_ yang akan di selenggarakan selama 2 hari tanggal 15-16 Januari di Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Dengan kehormatan mereka bisa kembali hadir dalam penghargaan tersebut tahun ini.

"Ya ya! _Ppalliwa_! Ayo cepatlah!"

Yesung yang sedaritadi duduk di sofa mulai gerah dengan dongsaeng nya yang terus bergerak kesana kemari. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan barang-barang nya kemarin sore berbeda dengan dongsaeng nya yang baru menyiapkan nya sekarang karena kemarin mereka masih memiliki jadwal padat.

"Mereka lama…" gumam Kyuhyun yang juga sudah santai duduk di sebelah Yesung sambil memainkan PSP nya. Yesung menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun heran. Sejak tadi ia tak melihat Kyuhyun menyiapkan barang nya dan terus duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah selesai menyiapkan barang mu?" tanya Yesung heran.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan dari game kepada hyung nya tersebut.

"Hyung, kau seperti tak tahu Kyunnie seperti apa saja" celetuk Shindong yang sudah gabung duduk di sofa. Mendengar jawaban Shindong, Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar. Setidaknya ia tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk berbicara kenapa ia tampak tak mengemasi barang nya.

PUK

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum saat melihat sebuah ransel sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia menatap seorang yang namja yang dengan sabar mau mengemasi barang nya.

"Gomawo ming hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

Walaupun sudah berbeda kamar, sikap dan kebiasaan Kyuhyun tak berubah. Jika ia sedang malas untuk mengemasi barang nya sendiri maka Sungmin lah yang dengan senang hati menyiapkan apa yang Kyuhyun perlukan.

"Aku sudah siap" ucap Kyuhyun yang memandang Yesung menjawab pertanyaan namja bermata sipit itu.

Yesung, Shindong dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya. Maknae tetaplah maknae, Itulah pikiran ketiga nya. Tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan ketiga hyung nya, Kyuhyun kembali fokus kepada game yang ia mainkan.

"Aish, hyukkie. Kau mengagetkan ku!" pekik Kangin yang terkaget karena bertabrakan dengan Eunhyuk di ambang pintu. Eunhyuk hanya menyengir lebar dan langsung melesat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hae-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Donghae seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ah! Hyung, aku lupa menaruh ponsel ku dimana? Apa kau melihat nya?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah panik. Yesung menghela nafasnya. Kebiasaan pelupa dongsaeng nya itu muncul.

"Wookie, bantu Donghae mencari ponsel nya dulu" perintah Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mulai membantu Donghae mencari.

"Annyeong!"

Seorang namja bertubuh atletis muncul di dorm lantai 11 itu. Ia menunjukan senyuman khas dengan kedua lesung pipitnya kepada beberapa namja yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, hyung?" tanya Siwon yang mulai membuka kaca mata hitam nya. Ia mendudukan diri nya sejenak di sebelah Shindong.

"Mereka belum siap" jawab Shindong sambil menunjuk Donghae, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk.

"Cepatlah, kita harus sampai di bandara 15 menit lagi" kali ini Kangin mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku siap!" Eunhyuk muncul dengan menggunakan mantel hitam dengan bulu di sekitar leher juga kaca mata yang sudah menutupi mata nya.

"Bagaimana style ku hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan percaya diri. Bukan nya menjawab, 6 orang yang duduk di sofa hanya menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Hyuk, kau membuat kami menunggu hanya untuk berdandan seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sopan yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan kecil dari Kangin.

"Kita harus selalu memperhatikan airport style dengan baik" ucap Eunhyuk mantap.

"Ah ketemu! Yeay!" Donghae dan Ryeowook langsung berhigh five membuat pandangan mereka semua beralih pada dua namja yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Sudah ketemu Hae?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne hyung. Aku lupa meletakan nya di atas kulkas hehe" jawab Donghae sambil menyengir.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah siap kan? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Passport dan Visa kalian, itu yang terpenting. Jika sudah, kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Yesung yang mulai bangkit dari sofa. Ia merapikan mantel nya yang terlihat kusut. Begitu pula dengan yang lain yang mulai berdiri dan siap menuju bandara.

"Apa menurut kalian, kita bisa mendapatkan Daesang lagi tahun ini?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook sukses membuat semua terdiam sambil menatap namja imut itu.

"Dari info yang kita dapat kemarin, penjualan disk kita belum menembus angka 500000 copy seperti Mr. Simple tahun lalu" lanjut Ryeowook lagi sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Semua terdiam sesaat.

"Tentu saja! Kita harus optimis"

Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan merangkul salah satu adik kecilnya lalu berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne. Kita harus percaya diri. ELF pasti sudah bekerja keras untuk kita semua sehingga kita masih bisa hadir di GDA ini. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal tersebut, hanya berikan yang terbaik untuk penampilan kita nanti" ucap Yesung yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan dari dongsaengdeul nya.

"Urineun Supyeo Juni!"

Eunhyuk mengulurkan telapak tangan nya sambil berkata lantang. Mereka yang mengerti langsung ikut berkumpul dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya saling menindih satu sama lain. Mereka saling tatap sesaat memberikan semangat kepada yang lain nya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"EOYEO!"

.

.

***SUPER JUNIOR***

Setelah menempuh perjalanan udara selama kurang lebih 6 jam akhirnya romobongan Super Junior tiba di bandara Internasional Kuala Lumpur. Hari sudah cukup malam namun ELF masih banyak yang berkumpul di bandara untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Super Junior berjalan dengan santai, meluapkan wajah lelah mereka akibat jetlag yang baru saja mereka alami. Mereka tersenyum pada ELF yang sudah memanggil-manggil nama mereka. Yesung menghentikan langkah nya lalu tersenyum pada ELF yang langsung memfoto nya. Walaupun sedikit pusing dengan blitz yang diarahkan pada nya berulang kali. Walaupun sudah biasa dengan bidikan kamera namun kondisi yang baru turun dari pesawat menambah rasa pusing pada 9 namja itu.

Setelah memberikan waktu kepada media dan ELF untuk mengambil gambar, mereka pun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya. Sudah ada sebuah van yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke hotel.

"Yesung hyung, apa mata mu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi hyung nya itu. Ia tahu beberapa hari yang lalu mata Yesung sedikit teriritasi karena blitz dari pengunjung nya di café.

"Gwenchana" ucap Yesung sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Keadaan lelah membuat mereka terdiam selama berada di van. Mereka hanya menikmati perjalanan menuju hotel tanpa berbincang satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun tiba di sebuah hotel cukup mewah. Manager hyung langsung memberikan beberapa kunci kamar pada mereka. Setiap kamar terdiri dari 2 medium size bed. Mereka menentukan partner kamar dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing yang masih dalam satu lantai.

Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di bed sedangkan Sungmin langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur. Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya yang sebelum nya ia pejamkan. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih dengan sedikit ukiran. Ia menatap kosong, pikiran nya telah pergi berputar-putar ke berbagai hal.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat sebuah handuk kecil tiba-tiba menutupi wajahnya. Ia merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk dan mengambil handuk kecil itu.

"Cepat cuci muka lalu tidur" ucap Sungmin yang baru sudah duduk di bed nya.

"Nanti saja hyung, aku belum ngantuk" balas Kyuhyun yang meletakan handuk itu di pinggiran kasur lalu mulai mengeluarkan psp dari dalam tas. Ia bersender di senderan ranjang. Sungmin menghela nafas melihat dongsaeng nya itu. Ia pun beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung merebut psp dari tangan maknae.

"Hyung!"

"Besok kita akan sangat lelah. Pagi-pagi kita harus melakukan latihan lalu malam nya harus perform. Belum lagi kau harus langsung kembali ke Korea setelah acara selesai. Kau hanya bisa istirahat sekarang jadi jangan membantah" ucap Sungmin panjang lebar dengantegas membuat Kyuhyun menyengir. Ia sudah tak bisa melawan jika hyung kesayangan nya sudah mengeluarkan nada tegas seperti itu.

Dengan berat hati, ia membiarkan psp tersayang nya berada di tangan Sungmin dan ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Ya hyung jangan menatap ku seperti itu!" protes Kyuhyun saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sungmin menatap nya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa lebih baik besok aku menemani mu kembali ke Korea dulu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya! Untuk apa? Kau hanya akan bolak balik dan menghabiskan uang jika seperti itu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tapi kau akan kembali ke Korea sendirian" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Aku bersama manager hyung"

"Tapi kau akan kelelahan, Kyu. Belum lagi setelah jadwal di korea kau harus ke Beijing menyusul kami"

"Itu sudah biasa hyung. Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Itu adalah tanggung jawab ku. Toh kalian juga akan kembali ke Beijing malam itu, kita sama-sama lelah"

Sungmin menghela nafas nya lalu mengangguk. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuh nya di bed lalu menarik selimut hingga batas leher.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku hyung. Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri. Selamat malam Ming hyung"

Kyuhyun pun ikut merebahkan tubuh nya dan dengan segera kedua nya terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Menyiapkan tenaga untuk menghadapi jadwal melelahkan esok hari.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi dan menyiapkan beberapa persiapan, rombongan Super Junior segera melesat menuju Sepang Internasional Circuit, Malaysia untuk melakukan rehearsal perform mereka nanti malam. Mereka akan menampilkan 4 lagu yaitu Bonamana, , Oppa Oppa dan Sexy Free and Single.

Udara yang panas sangat berbeda dengan suasana dingin Korea sedikit banyak memberikan pengaruh bagi tubuh mereka. Latihan menjadi lebih berat. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka karena suasana panas di Negara itu.

Bukan hanya mereka yang melakukan rehearsal untuk nanti malam, masih banyak para artis dan group yang juga melakukan latihan. Mereka pun harus bergantian untuk latihan di atas stage. Saat menunggu di habiskan member Super Junior untuk beristirahat, berbincang dengan member lain nya atau pun dengan para hoobae mereka.

"Wookie, berarti kau harus dance seperti ini saat Oppa Oppa nanti, oke?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mencontohkan sebuah gerakan yang cukup lucu. Member yang menyaksikan itu tertawa begitu pula dengan member Shinee yang memang tengah berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Mwo?! Shireo!" tolak Ryeowook sambil menutup wajah nya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa malu nya ia melakukan dance yang di tunjukan hyung nya itu.

"Atau seperti ini saja!"

Shindong mulai berdiri dan ikut menunjukan beberapa gerakan. Mereka semakin tertawa melihat gerakan konyol yang di tunjukan.

"Wookie hyung, bagaimana jika seperti ini?"

Tak mau kalah dengan para sunbae, Taemin sang maknae dari Shinee ikut menunjukan sebuah gerakan yang bisa menjadi saran yang cukup baik. Walaupun berbeda group tapi saling memberi saran dan dukungan sering di lakukan oleh Sunbae Hoobae tersebut. Tak ada yang namanya perbedaan. Mereka adalah satu keluarga—SM family.

"Yesung hyung, kau serius akan memamerkan tattoo baru mu itu? Jangan memalukan diri mu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menatap Yesung prihatin.

"Aku tidak pamer maknae!" bantah Yesung cuek sambil meminum capucino nya.

"Tapi kau akan mengenakan pakaian sleeveless dan pasti akan kelihatan pabbo" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu…" tegur Kangin yang hanya dib alas dengan cengiran Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja, lagian tattoo ku itu keren Kyunnie. Kau sudah melihat nya kan?" ucap Yesung dengan nada bangga.

"Mwo?! Yesung hyung punya tattoo? Jinja?" tanya Minho yang menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

"Benarkah hyung? Perlihatkan pada kami!" Onew pun tak kalah antusias nya dengan tattoo yang di sebutkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalian pasti akan kecewa dengan tattoo aneh di tubuh Yesung hyung" celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Yesung. Mereka pun kembali tertawa melihat wajah lucu Yesung dan ejekan yang terus di lontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan berbincang dan berkumpul bersama seperti ini, waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat dan tak terasa hari pun mulai sore.

.

.

Acara red carpet untuk Golden Disk Award sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah banyak artis yang datang dengan style mereka masing-masing. Mereka akan melakukan sedikit bincang-bincang dengan host sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan hall. Berbagai media pun sudah siap dengan kamera mereka untuk mendapatkan gambar-gambar kualitas tinggi dari para artis papan atas tersebut.

Namun entah mengapa, para member Super Junior masih setia berada di kamar hotel. Suara tawa terdengar dari dalam kamar itu.

"Hahaha Hyukkie—haha topi itu"

Tawa Kyuhyun terus bergema di kamar hotel yang cukup luas. 9 member ini tengah berkumpul bersama di kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sama seperti biasa, Eunhyuk lah yang paling lama menyiapkan diri untuk menghadiri setiap acara. Ia sangat memperhatikan style terbaik yang akan ia tunjukan di muka umum.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa Kyu" Eunhyuk merengut kesal. Sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar nya, maknae nya itu sudah menertawakan topi bundar yang akan di kenakan Eunhyuk untuk red carpet.

"Kau seperti nenek sihir hyung—hahaha"

Kyuhyun memegangi perut nya yang terasa nyeri karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mulai membekap mulut maknae nya itu agar berhenti tertawa namun Kyuhyun semakin tertawa bahkan ia mengigit tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak membekap mulutnya. Eunhyuk merengut sebal.

Member yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan terkadang ikut tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu lucu.

Cklek

"Ya ya! Kenapa kalian masih duduk santai di sini? Aigoo"

Manager hyung muncul dari balik pintu setelah menunggu beberapa menit di hall hotel dan anak-anak nya itu tak kunjung menampakan diri nya. Ia tak habis pikir saat melihat artis nya itu masih santai sambil tertawa di kamar.

"Mianhae hyung. Kami baru saja akan turun" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah. Ppalli, kita harus pergi sekarang. Media sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian" ucap sang manager yang kemudian pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Siap?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap delapan dongsaeng nya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Siap!" ucap Donghae sambil mengepalkan tangan nya penuh semangat.

"Sangat siap!" teriak Eunhyuk semangat walaupun tangan nya masih menahan mulut Kyuhyun yang masih ingin tertawa. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Baiklah. Semangat! Kita buat bangga semua orang dengan penampilan kita, demi ELF kita!" ucap Yesung memberi semangat.

"Yeay!" Semua bersorak penuh semangat lalu dengan langkah mantap mereka menuju keluar hotel dan siap menghadiri penghargaan bergengsi tersebut.

.

.

***SUPER JUNIOR***

Global Disk Award hari pertama sudah di mulai tepat pukul 07.30 waktu Malaysia. Pembacaan nominasi-nominasi sudah di lakukan. Member Super Junior duduk bersama dengan tenang menikmati acara yang ada. Giliran mereka tampil masih cukup lama dan sekarang mereka duduk manis memperhatikan berjalannya penghargaan tersebut. Penghargaan demi penghargaan mulai di bagikan.

Terkadang Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tidak bisa diam mulai berbincang dan terkadang membuat kejahilan bersama. Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun berbincang dan terkadang ikut bernyanyi mengikuti penampilan dari artis yang menyumbangkan penampilan di atas stage. Shindong, Kangin dan Siwon juga terlibat dalam perbincangan tersendiri, terkadang mereka tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung untuk menebak-nebak siapa saja yang akan mendapat penghargaan.

Ada 11 kategori yang di bacakan di hari pertama penghargaan. Member Super Junior memberikan tepuk tangan meriah saat salah satu hoobae mereka mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai Most Popular Star. Ya, Shinee berhasil mendapat penghargaan tersebut tahun ini. Kelima namja itu maju untuk menerima penghargaan.

"Hyung, kapan kita akan naik ke atas sana?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang berada di samping nya. Ia sudah mulai bosan. Nama mereka yang kunjung di sebut padahal mereka telah masuk ke dalam beberapa nominasi. Sungmin hanya merangkul bahu Donghae dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu namun acara tetap berlanjut. Sudah 7 penghargaan yang di bacakan. Hari semakin malam. Perhargaan selanjutnya adalah MSN SouthEast Asia Award. Nominasi pun di bacakan.

"MSN South East Asia Award tahun 2012 jatuh kepada—" sang pembaca menggantung ucapan nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya pada seluruh undangan di ruangan tersebut.

"Super Junior!"

Member Super Junior langsung berdiri dengan wajah sumringah, terutama Donghae yang sebelum nya merasa bosan. Ia meloncat dari kursi dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. Mereka bersalaman sejenak dengan para hoobae mereka sebelum naik ke atas panggung.

"Ini adalah award pertama kali di malam ini. Terimakasih untuk semua fans tercinta kami ELF. Sedikit sedih karena malam ini kami tidak hadir dengan jumlah yang lengkap, namun ini penghargaan ini special untuk member kami yang tidak hadir dan semoga kami bisa kembali hadir di sini bersama seluruh member"

Siwon memberikan beberapa pesan sambil memegang award tersebut. Member yang lain nya pun memberikan sedikit kata sambutan dan terimakasih. Setelah nya mereka kembali ke belakang stage.

"Ppalli, ganti pakaian sekarang" ucap manager hyung yang langsung di laksanakan oleh para member. Setelah ini adalah performing mereka.

Semua member langsung berganti pakaian dan para stylish mulai memperbaiki tampilan dan make up mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka pun kembali keatas stage.

Bonamana. .

Lagu pertama yang mereka bawakan di atas stage. Suara riuh dan tepuk tangan langsung terdengar dengan kemunculan kesembilan namja tampan tersebut. Gerakan demi gerakan di lakukan. Lagu pertama selesai, mereka mulai melanjutkan ke lagu berikut nya.

Lagu andalan duo Eunhyuk – Donghae mulai terdengar. Mereka berdua mulai bernyanyi dengan sangat riang mengikuti irama pesta dan nada easy listening dari lagu tersebut. Berbeda dari biasanya, mereka tidak hanya tampil berdua pada lagu Oppa Oppa. Semua member ikut bernyanyi. Ryeowook ikut menarikan beberapa gerakan yang di contohan hyung nya dan Taemin saat rehearsal. Begitu pula dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba melakukan hand stand yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

Membawa kesenangan, itulah yang di rasakan para penonton yang menyaksikan penampilan Super Junior. Lagu yang menarik dan tingkah keren juga lucu mereka di atas panggung membuat suatu kesan tersendiri. Tak sedikit para penonton yang ikut berdiri dari kursi nya dan ikut bernyanyi dan menari.

Setelah Oppa Oppa, mereka berganti lagu menjadi Mr. Simple. Lagu unggulan di album kelima mereka itu langsung mendapatkan decak kagum dari semua nya. Dan berakhirlah dengan lagu andalan mereka di album ke enam ini. Sexy Free and Single yang telah di remix sedemikian rupa menjadi lebih menarik dan menyenangkan untuk di dengar.

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar sebagai pujian di akhir penampilan Super Junior. Mereka kembali ke back stage dan akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka untuk mengikuti acara kembali. Nominasi kembali di bacakan untuk New Rising K-Pop Star. EXO-K dan Juniel mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pendatang baru tersebut.

Walaupun lelah setelah tampil dengan 4 lagu, member Super Junior tetap memberikan tepuk tangan dan pelukan selamat pada hoobae mereka yang baru saja debut di tahun 2012 tersebut. Acara terus berlanjut. Tinggal 2 penghargaan lagi yang belum di bacakan. Bonsang award dan Disk Daesang Award yang menjadi grand prize sebagi Album Of The Year yang menjadi 2 penghargaan tertinggi.

Pembacaan dari Golden Disk Award Album Division atau lebih di kenal dengan Bonsang mulai di bacakan dan penghargaan tersebut jatuh kepada beberapa artis yaitu Super Junior, Shinee, Infinite, B1A4, CN Blue, 4 Minute, Beast dan KARA.

Member Super Junior kembali tersenyum gembira mendapat award kedua. Mereka saling berpelukan dan tak lupa dengan ucapan selamat pada hoobae mereka—Shinee yang juga mendapatkan award yang sama tahun ini. Semua naik ke atas stage dan award pun di bagikan. Kata sambutan di lontarkan oleh beberapa member Super Junior yang mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang mendukung dan tentu mereka tak pernah melupakan ELF yang membuat mereka sampai di tingkat tersebut.

Semua artis berkumpul di atas stage. Sebentar lagi penghargaan tertinggi di ajang bergengsi Global Disk Award akan di bacakan. Suasana tegang mulai melingkupi semua nya. Tak hanya Super Junior yang sangat mengharapkan award grand prize tersebut tapi seluruh artis yang masuk nominasi pun mengharapkan nya.

"Apa kita akan mendapatkan nya?" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Mollaseoyo. Aish, aku berdebar-debar" timpal Donghae.

"Hyung jangan membuat ku semakin panik" ucap Ryeowook yang mulai panik melihat Donghae tidak sabaran.

"Ini akan menjadi Daesang pertama yang ku pegang jika kita mendapatkan nya" ucap Kangin yang langsung membuat semua member beralih menatap nya. Benar saja, Daesang pertama yang di raih Super Junior pada tahun 2009 dan saat itu Kangin sudah berada di camp. Tahun kemarin mereka pun mendapatkan Daesang untuk album yang mencapai angka penjualan 500000 copies.

"Tenangkah Young Woon-ah"

Yesung merangkul Kangin untuk menenangkan dongsaeng nya tersebut. Wajah tegang Kangin mulai berubah menjadi senyuman tenang. Berbeda dengan member yang lain nya, Kyuhyun terasa kepala nya berdenyut. Pikiran nya tidak hanya terfokus pada Daesang tersebut namun ia juga memikirkan penerbangan malam ini. Acara ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang mereka perkirakan. Berulang kali ia melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan nya, jika ia tak bisa mengejar penerbangan malam ini untuk kembali ke Korea ia tak akan bisa memenuhi jadwal nya di radio star.

"Gwenchana kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang sadar dongsaeng nya tengah panic dengan waktu. Bukan nya tak memikirkan award yang sangat Super Junior harapkan tapi ia juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan jadwal nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Gwenchana Minnie hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi acara akan berakhir" ucap Sungmin yang dib alas dengan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

Nominasi dari Album of The Year mulai di bacakan. Suasana tegang semakin menjadi dengan pembaca nominasi yang menggantung ucapan nya dan musik yang membuat tegang.

"Dan Album of The Year dengan total penjualan 480000 copies disk. Global Disk Daesang 2012 di berikan kepada—"

Semua semakin memperhatikan dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Super Junior!"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan back sound dari SFS mulai terdengar. Member Super Junior sempat terlonjak kaget namun akhirnya mereka bersorak senang. Mereka semua berpelukan, sungguh group hug yang sangat indah untuk di lihat. Mereka pun juga mendapat ucapan selamat dari beberapa artis.

Award pun sudah berada di tangan Super Junior. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca saat award tersebut kembali ke tangan mereka.

"Kami benar-benar berterimakasih kepada semua yang mendukung kami selama ini. Untuk semua SM family, para Sunbae dan Hoobae kami. Terimakasih untuk dukungan nya. Kami juga berterimakasih untuk semua ELF, tanpa kalian kami tak mungkin mendapatkan ini" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca namun gummy smile tak pudar dari wajahnya.

"Ini pertama kali nya saya bisa berada di atas stage bersama member yang lain nya dan memegang Daesang Award ini. Kami akan memberikan yang terbaik lebih lagi ke depan nya. Kamsahamnida" ucap Kangin yang sudah menangis bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bisa memegang award itu secara langsung.

Acara pun berakhir. Para artis masih saling memberi selamat pada Super Junior. Mereka bersama-sama menyanyikan Sexy Free and Single. Donghae dan Minho melakukan beberapa dance di atas stage. Kangin dan Shindong harus menenangkan Hongki, vocalist dari FT Island yang sudah sangat dekat mereka itu. Entah mengapa Hongki berteriak dan bersorak senang saat Daesang jatuh kembali ke tangan Super Junior. Ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata Keren. Mereka besorak mengeluarkan semua kebahagian yang di raih malam ini. Dengan ini nama Super Junior telah masuk ke dalam GDA history karena berhasil mendapatkan Daesang Award sebanyak 3 kali.

.

.

Berakhir sudah acara yang berlangsung beberapa jam. Raut wajah senang tergambar di setiap member Super Junior namun masih ada raut wajah khawatir menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Ia langsung melesat menuju back stage. Ia harus segera ke bandara. Setengah jam lagi pesawat akan take off dan ia masih berada di sini.

"Kyu! Chakkaman!"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan lari nya. Ia lupa belum memberi salam pada hyungdeul nya. Ia beralih dan menghampiri hyungdeul yang menatap nya tak kalah khawatir.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku sudah terlambat. Aku berangkat duluan ne?" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Apa sebaiknya kami ikut malam ini, Kyunnie?" tanya Shindong.

"Ani Ani. Itu akan memperlambat waktu. Biar aku saja yang pulang ke Korea malam ini seperti rencana awal. Jebal" Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah memelas saat mendapati raut khawatir di wajah hyungdeulnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk di ikuti dengan hyungdeul yang lain nya.

"Hati-hati Kyu, jaga diri mu" ucap Siwon

"Istirahatlah saat dalam pesawat" ucap Yesung

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kau tidak akan ketinggalan pesawat, tenang saja" ucap Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas, ucapan dari hyungdeul nya membuatnya sedikit tenang saat ini. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk hyungdeul nya satu persatu.

"Kyu! Ppalliwa!"

Seorang manager sudah berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun. Namja yang lebih tua dari nya itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melambaikan tangannya. Bisa di lihat ransel dan bawaan Kyuhyun yang lain sudah di tangan managernya itu.

"Aku pergi sekarang!"

Kyuhyun kembali berlari menyusul manager hyung yang akan menemani nya kembali ke Korea. Tanpa memikirkan istirahat, ia harus melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran nya itu.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah" gumam Eunhyuk memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang.

"Kalian juga akan kembali malam ini bukan?" tanya Kangin. Ya, SJM pun akan melakukan perjalanan malam ini juga kembali ke Beijing untuk memenuhi jadwal mereka di sana.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke hotel. Setidak kalian bisa beristirahat sebentar" ucap Yesung yang dib alas dengan anggukan setuju. Mereka pun kembali ke hotel bersama-sama.

.

Semua member berkumpul di kamar Yesung. Ia merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa dan karpet kamar hotel tersebut. Masih ada beberapa saat hingga penerbangan berikut nya menuju Beijing. Yesung, Kangin dan Shindong sedikit prihatin dengan dongsaengdeul nya. Mereka harus melakukan perjalanan panjang malam ini. Ketiga nya memang sepakat akan kembali ke Korea esok hari.

Berbeda dengan member lain nya, seorang namja tampan justru keluar dari kamar dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di balkon kamar. Ia mengadahkan wajah nya menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang. Seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tak mempedulikan angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya saat ini.

"Appa, kami berhasil mendapatkan nya lagi" gumam namja itu. Ia termenung sejenak.

"Hyung, apa kau juga melihatnya? Kita berhasil. Seperti harapan mu, kita mendapatkan award itu lagi" gumam namja itu lagi.

Srreett

Namja itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kaca penghubung kamar dan balkon di buka. Sosok salah satu hyung nya muncul dengan senyuman.

"Yesung hyung…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hae?"

Yesung menghampiri Donghae dan berdiri bersandar pada pembatas balkon. Ia menghirup angin malam, dan mulai menatap langit kota tersebut.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Donghae singkat. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, membiarkan suasana hening menyelimuti kedua nya.

"Dia pasti akan sangat senang saat mengetahui hal ini hyung. Harapan nya terwujud. Aku merindukan nya" ucap Donghae memecaha kesunyian yang terjadi. Yesung menoleh dan menatap wajah Donghae intens. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Donghae. Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapan pada sang langit malam.

"Teuki hyung…" gumam Yesung pelan.

"Biasanya aku akan memeluk Teuki hyung yang selalu menangis jika sudah mendapatkan penghargaan seperti ini. Ini pertama kali nya kita menghadiri GDA tanpa sosok nya. Aku merindukan nya" cerita Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Donghae. Ia mengerti perasaan Donghae karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Biasa nya hyung tertua nya itu akan sangat senang hingga tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia saat moment seperti ini.

"Kita semua merindukan nya" balas Yesung pelan.

"Dia pasti juga sangat bahagia saat mengetahui berita ini. Jangan sedih, kita sudah berjanji untuk terus tersenyum pada Teuki hyung bukan?" ucap Yesung saat melihat Donghae mulai menundukan kepala nya.

"Hyung…" panggil Donghae pelan.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku memeluk mu?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung terkikik geli melihat tingkah manja salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu mulai muncul. Ia merenggangkan tangan nya dan Donghae pun langsung memeluk hyung yang lebih pendek darinya. Donghae merebahkan kepala nya di pundak Yesung.

"Ya! Ternyata kalian di sini, kami mencari kalian! Hae, kita harus berangkat sekarang"

Eunhyuk mulai muncul dari pintu balkon dan melihat sahabatnya tengah memeluk Yesung.

Yesung hanya memberikan kode untuk menunggu sejenak. Eunhyuk yang mengerti dan hafal dengan kebiasaan Donghae yang tengah sedih— Donghae akan memeluk seseorang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya saat namja itu sedih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri kedua nya dan tanpa di perintah ia ikut memeluk Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Aku juga mau di peluk Yesung hyung" ucap nya membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kenapa kalian justru berpelukan? Aku juga mau~"

Ryeowook yang muncul di belakang Eunhyuk pun langsung berlari dan ikut memeluk ketiga hyung nya. Sungmin yang tertawa kecil melihat Yesung mulai limbung dan sesak di peluk oleh tiga orang, bukan nya melerai ia justru berjalan santai dan ikut memeluk satu sama lain.

Shindong, Kangin dan Siwon memperhatikan kelima namja yang tengah berpelukan sambil menggelengkan kepala nya namun tawa kecil juga keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Le—lepas!"

"Wae hyung? Kau pasti senang kami memeluk mu bukan?" ucap Ryeowook saat Yesung mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Se—sak, Le—pas!"

Ke empat namja itu sontak melepaskan pelukan nya satu sama lain ssaat mendengar suara Yesung. Mereka meringis saat melihat hyung mereka langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya karena merasa sesak di peluk empat orang sekaligus.

"Mianhae hyung" ucap Donghae

"Kami hanya ikutan loh hyung" timpal Eunhyuk yang langsung dib alas dengan death glare dari Yesung. Melihat Yesung seperti itu, bukan nya takut mereka justru semakin tertawa terbahak. Wajah Yesung yang memerah dan terlihat lucu.

.

.

***SUPER JUNIOR***

Seorang namja berparas cantik namun juga manly duduk di lantai sembari memperhatikan keadaan malam di luar jendela kamar nya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas nya. Sepanjang hari ini, ia merasa tidak tenang dan gelisah. Pikiran nya seakan pergi meninggalkan raga yang sejak pagi menjalani berbagai latihan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Bagaimana acara nya berlangsung? Bagaimana hasil nya?" gumam namja itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di pikiran nya. Ia ingin mengupdate berita yang terjadi di luar namun keadaan nya sekarang tak mengizinkan. Ia harus mengikuti berbagai macam latihan. Dan fasilitas untuk teknologi juga di batasi saat ini. Ada komputer dan telepon yang bisa di gunakan namun itu pada waktu yang terbatas.

Ia menghela nafasnya kembali. Ini sudah larut malam bahkan sudah masuk pagi, namun Ia tak bisa tertidur sedikit pun.

"JungSoo—hyung?"

Namja itu menoleh saat nama nya di sebut oleh seseorang. Ia tersenyum lembut saat salah satu teman sekamarnya terbangun. Park Jung Soo atau lebih di kenal dengan Leeteuk , Leader dari Super Junior ini tak bisa tertidur saat memikirkan apa yang di terima oleh dongsaengdeul nya di luar. Ia tahu tadi malam adalah acara penghargaan GDA. Sebuah penghargaan yang selalu di mimpikan oleh nya.

"Kau terbangun?" tanya Leeteuk saat seorang namja yang berbeda setahun dari nya itu menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. Semua yang berada di camp ini lebih senang memanggil namja itu dengan nama asli nya—Jung Soo.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau belum tidur hyung?" tanya nya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap Leeteuk jujur.

"Kenapa?"

Leeteuk terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan teman nya itu. Walaupun raga nya berada di camp militer ini, namun hati dan pikiran nya masih berada bersama Super Junior. Ia selalu memikirkan apa yang di lakukan oleh semua dongsaeng nya, apa mereka baik-baik saja, dan selalu berdoa agar tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal menyulitkan hyung. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur tapi aku rasa kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Biarkan semua nya berjalan dan istirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mu itu hyung" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Gomawo. Kajja, kita tidur lagi. Besok latihan akan mulai sejak pagi bukan?"

"Ne Hyung"

Namja itu pun kembali ke ranjang nya di ikuti Leeteuk yang juga mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia belum memejamkan mata nya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Semoga semua nya berjalan sesuai harapan nya. Setelah meyakinkan diri nya, Leeteuk mulai memejamkan mata nya. Sosok kedua belas dongsaeng nya muncul satu demi persatu dengan wajah senang dan hal itu sukses membuat senyuman tenang di wajah Leeteuk. Sedikit demi sedikit, Leeteuk pun mulai terlelap.

.

Braakk

"JungSoo hyung! Ireona.. ireona! JungSoo hyung!"

Leeteuk menggeliat dalam tidur nya saat pendengaran nya menangkap sebuah suara berisik. Belum lagi dengan tubuhnya yang mulai di goncang pelan.

"JungSoo hyung, aku punya kabar gembira untuk mu!"

Leeteuk pun mulai membuka mata nya. Ia menyipitkan mata nya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidur yang lelap itu.

"Ada apa? Apa aku telat bangun?" tanya Leeteuk yang mulai mengucek mata nya dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga nya untuk bangun.

"Belum sih. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum kumpul pagi" jawab nya.

"Lalu?"

Leeteuk mulai beranjak duduk di kasurnya lalu menatap namja yang dekat dengan nya selama di camp dengan tanda tanya.

"Ini! Group mu muncul di halaman utama koran pagi ini!" pekik namja itu senang.

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar di pagi ini. Halaman utama? Super Junior? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul di pikiran Leeteuk.

Namja itu terkikik geli melihat hyung nya itu terdiam dengan wajah bingung. Ia langsung menyerahkan sebuah koran ke pangkuan Leeteuk agar namja cantik itu bisa langsung membaca nya. Dengan sedikit takut dan khawatir, Leeteuk mulai membaca artikel besar di koran tersebut.

**Global Disk Award 27****th****, Super Junior membawa pulang 3 Award sekaligus! **

Mata Leeteuk membulat membaca artikel tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka dan mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ada sebuah foto besar saat Super Junior berbicara di Red Carpet. Mata Leeteuk terus membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera di sana. Ia penasaran award apa saja yang di dapatkan oleh mereka.

**MSN SouthEast Asia Award, Bonsang Award dan grand prize Disk Daesang Award dengan total penjualan 480000 copies pada album Sexy Free and Single. **

Mengalirlah sudah air mata dari kedua pucuk mata Leeteuk. Air mata tidak percaya dan kebahagiaan terbesar. Harapan terbesar nya di tahun 2012 sudah terwujud.

"Hyung…" gumam namja yang duduk di sebelah Leeteuk saat melihat Leeteuk menangis cukup keras.

Isakan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ch—chukae! Kalian berhasil, Kita—berhasil! Chukae dongsaengdeul" ucap Leeteuk terus menerus dengan isakan kecil. Namja di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis, ia bisa merasakan kebahagian yang tengah di rasakan teman nya itu. Ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Leeteuk untuk menenangkan. Leeteuk masih terus terisak. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa haru nya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaan senang dalam hati nya saat ini.

"ELF—Kamsahae. Gomawo!"

.

.

***SUPER JUNIOR***

5 orang namja baru saja tiba di Beijing Internasional Airport. Pagi ini mereka sampai ke Beijing dari Malaysia. Kumpulan media dan fans tak luput memenuhi bandara untuk melihat kedatangan mereka sekaligus untuk memberikan selamat karena berhasil membawa 3 award kemarin malam.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada fans. Siwon tersenyum begitu manis. Mood mereka hari ini sangat baik. Mereka seakan melupakan rasa lelah yang membebani tubuh mereka. Mereka meluapkan lelah itu dengan senyuman manis dan semakin mengeluarkan charisma mereka sebagai bintang besar.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat, mereka pun langsung melaju menuju hotel untuk beristirahat sebelum melakukan jadwal mereka lain nya. Raut lelah mulai tampak di wajah mereka saat mereka memasuki kamar hotel. Mereka mendapatkan 3 kunci kamar namun entah mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di satu kamar terlebih dahulu. Siwon dan Sungmin langsung mendudukan tubuh mereka di kursi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuh mereka di bed king size. Sedangkan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk ke dapur kecil dan mengambil minuman dingin. Ia membawa membuatkan orange juice dingin lalu membawa nya keluar untuk semua hyungdeul nya.

"Orange juice! Ahh~"

Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari menghampiri Ryeowook, begitu pula dengan Donghae. Ryeowook menuangkan orange juice itu ke beberapa gelas dan memberikan nya pada hyungdeul.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah" ucap Siwon.

Mereka pun berbincang pelan mengenai beberapa hal dan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan. Hingga pintu kamar itu terbuka. Mereka mengernyit bingung saat melihat manager hyung datang.

"Di sini kalian rupa nya. Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana" ucap manager hyung.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa ada jadwal yang di majukan? Haah kami masih lelah" keluh Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat jitakan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyengir.

"Aniyo, tidak ada jadwal. Ada yang ingin bertemu kalian" ucap manager hyung yang membuat semua namja di ruangan itu memandang sang manager dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Manager hyung tak segera menjawab. Ia tersenyum, setelah melihat wajah artis nya semakin penasaran ia pun membalikan badan nya.

"Masuklah" panggil Manager hyung pada seseorang yang masih berada di luar kamar. Semua member tampak serius menanti orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

"Hangeng gege!"

"Hankyung hyung!"

Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung memekik kesenangan saat melihat sosok Hangeng di ambang pintu. Namja yang sangat mereka rindukan, namja yang sudah lama tidak bertemu muka. Mereka bertiga langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari memeluk Hangeng yang hanya terkikik geli.

"Hyung, kau di sini?" ucap Siwon senang. Walaupun tak memekik seperti yang lain, Siwon tersenyum lebar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang nya.

"Aku benar-benar senang, hyung" timpal Sungmin.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukan ketiga dongsaeng nya lalu beralih memberikan pelukan singkat kepada Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di sini hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan riang.

"Aku memohon pada manager hyung agar bisa bertemu kalian walau hanya sebentar" ucap Hangeng dengan nada khas nya.

"Kami merindukan mu, hyung" Donghae kembali memeluk Hangeng yang hanya bisa mengacak rambut Donghae gemas.

"Kalian pasti sangat lelah. Langsung kembali ke Beijing dari Malaysia" ucap Hangeng lagi.

"Selamat! Kalian mendapatkan 3 award sekaligus. Aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu" lanjut Hangeng lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Hangeng mengerutkan dahi nya. Baru saja ia memberikan selamat pada 'mantan' group nyayang mendapatkan penghargaan tertinggi Korea. Apa kurang jelas?

"Kenapa kalian? Ini adalah award kita hyung. Award ini milik kami juga kau, Award untuk Super Junior" jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis yang di iyakan dengan anggukan dari yang lain. Hati Hangeng sedikit terenyuh dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku?" gumam Hangeng tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Itu adalah kerja keras mereka semua bukan diri nya yang justru pergi meninggalkan group.

"Tentu saja. Selama nya kau adalah member Super Junior dan award kemarin adalah penghargaan untuk Super Junior, untuk kita" ucap Siwon. Hangeng tersenyum mendengar ungkapan tersebut.

"Ehem!"

Semua memandang kearah Manager hyung yang masih berdiri di samping mereka.

"Kalian hanya bisa berbincang sejenak. Setelah, aku akan menjemputku kembali Han. Kita tak ingin mengambil resiko jika hal ini sampai ketahuan public, arrachi?" ucap sang manager. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hendak protes namun anggukan Hangeng menutup mulut mereka. Setidaknya hanya bertemu saja mereka sudah sangat senang.

.

.

Recording Radio Star baru saja berakhir. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu melonggarkan dasi nya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah saat ini. Setelah tiba di Korea, ia kembali ke dorm untuk meletakan barang-barang nya dan setelahnya ia langsung melesat untuk melakukan jadwal nya.

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah?"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat ia mendengar suara dari Kim GookJin. Ia memandang namja yang berbeda umur cukup jauh itu lalu tersenyum.

"Gwenchana hyung" ucap nya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah" ucap Jung Shin sembari membereskan kertas-kertas di meja mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah, istirahatlah yang cukup Kyu. Ah iya, sekali lagi selamat untuk keberhasilan kalian!" ucap Kim Gook Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, selamat!" timpal Jung Shin.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badan nya. Ia memberikan salam sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia ingin kembali ke dorm secepatnya.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari lift dan menyusuri lorong di lantai 11 ini. Mata nya sudah ingin menutup. Ransel di pundaknya pun terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Setelah memasukan password, pintu dorm pun terbuka. Ia langsung masuk dan tanpa memikirkan apa pun ia melemparkan ransel nya di sofa begitu pula dengan tubuhnya langsung di rebahkan begitu saja di sofa. Ia menutup mata nya dengan lengan kanannya, berusaha mengurangi pusing yang sudah menyerang nya sejak pagi.

"Kau sudah pulang maknae?"

Kyuhyun tak bergeming dengan suara yang baru saja menyapa pendengaran nya. Selama beberapa saat ia tidak peduli namun akhirnya ia mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang tadi menyapa nya? Apa Yesung, Kangin dan Shindong sudah pulang?

"Ya! Apa kau tidur?"

Kyuhyun pun merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk. Ia menyipitkan mata nya berusaha menangkap sesosok namja yang sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapan nya. Ia mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah namja itu.

"Heechul—?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan saat mendapati Heechul sudah menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau masih tidak sopan eoh? Panggil aku hyung, pabbo!" pekik Heechul kesal.

"Aku—mengantuk" ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Eh? Ya—"

"Sudahlah hyung. Lihat, dia sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun pasti sangat lelah"

Heechul melirik seorang namja lalu mendengus kesal namun akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan nya dan membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Dia memang terlihat lelah" gumam Heechul sembari memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ini…"

"Gomawo Kibummie"

Heechul meraih selimut yang di berikan Kibum dan mulai menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam memperhatikan wajah maknae mereka.

Beberapa jam lalu mereka sudah tiba dorm ini. Mereka sudah mendengar kabar membahagiakan dari Super Junior yang mendapatkan 3 award sekaligus di GDA termasuk membawa pulang grand prize Daesang kembali. Karena jadwal yang kosong, maka kedua nya memutuskan untuk mampir ke dorm hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Cklek

Heechul dan Kibum yang tengah santai menonton televisi sembari menunggu maknae mereka bangun dari tidur nya di sofa saat pintu dorm terbuka. Heechul dan Kibum saling melempar tatapan.

"Akhirnya sampai juga~"

"Aku lelah!"

"Kyunnie, kami pulang!"

3 suara berbeda langsung memenuhi ruangan dorm tersebut. Sosok Yesung, Kangin dan Shindong pun mulai terlihat dari ruang tengah. Mereka bertiga terdiam di ambang pintu saat melihat Heechul dan Kibum yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Heechul hyung? Kibum?" gumam ketiga namja itu tak percaya.

"Heyo!" sapa Heechul sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya memberi salam. Sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di sini? Huwa Kibumie, bogoshipo"

Shindong langsung berlari dan melemparkan ransel nya begitu saja. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat.

"Hyung—sesak"

"Ya Dongie! Kau mau membuat Kibum mati eoh?" pekik Heechul melihat Kibum yang mulai sesak. Shindong melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menyengir lebar.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya merindukan anak ini" ucap Shindong sambil mengacak rambut Kibum yang tidak biasa nya hanya diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" ucap Yesung yang tidak kalah senang. Ia bersalaman pada Heechul dan Kibum.

"Hyung, aku merindukan mu" ucap Kangin yang langsung duduk di samping Heechul dan menatap namja cantik nan tampan itu.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi nya sambil menatap Kangin.

"Apa kepala anak ini terbentur? Dia merindukan ku? Aigoo Racoon, kau membuat ku takut" ucap Heechul sambil menunjukan raut wajah yang di buat ketakutan.

"Ya hyung! Aish percuma aku merindukan mu" kesal Kangin lalu mengalihkan wajah nya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Aigoo sekarang raccoon ini merajuk? Ckck" goda Heechul lagi namun ia langsung merangkul namja yang lebih muda dari nya itu. Mereka pun tertawa melihat wajah Kangin yang semakin memerah.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Kalian mengganggu tidur ku!"

5 namja itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan suara nya walaupun matanya masih terpejam.

"Kalau berisik lebih baik kalian pergi" desis Kyuhyun pelan sambil membuka mata nya sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah nya ia pun terduduk dengan mata memerah karena mengantuk.

"Ya! Kau mengusir kami eoh?" pekik Heechul sambil melemparkan death glare pada maknae mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar. Heechul siap menjitak kepala maknae nya tersebut jika Kyuhyun tidak memeluk Kibum secara tiba-tiba.

Kibum sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan Kyuhyun namun ia tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kyuhyun meletakan kepala nya di pundak Kibum.

"Bogoshipoyo Kibum hyung" bisik Kyuhyun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh lima orang hyung nya itu. Mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Nado Kyuhyunie" balas Kibum.

Setelah nya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau tak merindukan ku maknae?" tanya Heechul dengan mata berbinar membuat semua nya bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya cepat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau merindukan Kibum sedangkan tidak merindukan ku eoh?" tanya Heechul yang kembali merubah wajahnya menjadi kesal.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan mu beberapa hari yang lalu saat di radio hyung" ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Mau tak mau Heechul pun menganggukan kepala nya mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menunjukan wajah seperti tadi lagi hyung, kau lebih mengerikan daripada aku saat bilang kata merindukan" tegur Kangin dengan mantap.

Pletak

"Ish, Appo" decak kesal Kangin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala nya yang baru saja di berikan hadiah jitakan gratis dari hyung cantik nya. Yesung, Shindong dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat itu.

"Hyung, suratnya…" ucap Kibum. Heechul menatap dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah! Iya, suratnya! Hampir saja lupa"

Kibum menggelengkan kepala nya dan Heechul langsung mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas nya.

"Nah! Ini. Surat dari Jung Soo" ucap Heechul sembari menunjukan surat itu pada dongsaeng nya yang lain.

"Teuki hyung?" gumam Shindong.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Heechul.

"Sebelum kemari, aku mengunjungi nya di camp dan dia menitipkan ini untuk kalian. Dia sudah mengetahui berita tentang kalian dan wajahnya begitu senang. Awalnya kami ingin membuat sebuah video tapi karena ponsel ku mati jadi hanya bisa menggunakan surat" cerita Heechul sambil memutar-mutar surat di tangan nya.

"Aku merindukan Teuki hyung" gumam Kangin sambil menatap sendu surat itu.

"Apa isi surat itu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Mollayo, aku belum membaca nya" jawab Heechul singkat.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sembari mengamati surat tersebut. Entah mengapa suasana menjadi hening.

"Apa tidak ada yang berniat membuka nya?" ucap Kibum membuyarkan lamunan semua nya. Mereka menyengir lebar setelah menyadari kebodohan mereka karena tak langsung membuka surat yang membuat mereka penasaran.

"Baiklah, biar aku buka"

Heechul mulai membuka surat itu. Hanya selembar surat putih bersih dengan tinta hitam yang menghiasi. Kalimat nya pun tak terlalu panjang. Heechul mengambil nafas sebelum mulai membaca surat itu untuk dongsaeng nya.

.

* * *

_To : Super Junior's member – Nae dongsaengdeul_

_Annyeong~!_

_Haha, bagaimana kabar kalian saeng? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Haahh, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat merindukan kalian semua. Aku ingin memeluk kalian satu per satu saat ini. Hanya sebentar saja tidak bertemu aku sudah merindukan kalian seperti ini. Apa kalian merindukan ku? Kalau begitu kalian harus mengunjungi ku di free time kalian Haha_

…

_Kalian tahu? Kemarin aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kalian semua. Aku benar-benar gelisah dan takut. Tapi pagi ini… Haha kalian pasti akan menceramahi ku lagi saat kalian tahu aku menangis (lagi). Artikel utama di koran membuatku tak bisa menahan air mata ini. Kalian berhasil saeng. Kalian berhasil mendapatkan Daesang itu lagi. 3 award berhasil kita raih tahun ini—Super Junior kembali meraihnya. Gomawo! Gomawo untuk semua kerja keras kalian. Aku bangga pada kalian semua. Terima kasih karena telah mewujudkan harapan terbesarku di tahun 2012. Sampaikan juga salam ku pada ELF tercinta kita. Mereka juga sudah bekerja keras menunjukan cinta mereka pada kita. Sampaikan rasa terima kasih, cinta dan kebanggaan ku pada mereka semua—ELF. _

_Sama seperti biasa. Ini bukan lah akhir. Ini adalah awal dari perjuangan kita yang akan lebih berat lagi. Dengan Daesang yang kembali di tangan, terus lah bekerja keras dan berikan semua yang terbaik untuk diri kalian sendiri dan untuk ELF, jangan pernah mengecewakan mereka. Aku pun akan berjuang di sini. Aku akan lebih banyak belajar menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan kuat dan akhirnya aku bisa menjaga kalian semua kembali dengan tangan ku ini. _

_Terimakasih Heechul, Hankyung, JongWoon, Young Woon, Shindong, Sungmin, HyukJae, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kalian semua adalah harta berharga ku. Dimana pun kalian berada, sejauh apa pun kita berpisah tetaplah percaya kita adalah satu. Super Junior adalah satu dan kita tidak akan pernah mati._

_Kamsahamnida Saeng…_

_Saranghae~!_

_Park Jung Soo_

* * *

Hening…

Mereka semua terdiam setelah Heechul selesai membaca kan surat dari Leader mereka itu. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari keenam namja itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mu, Hyung" gumam Shindong.

"Aku juga…" timpal Kangin lagi.

"Jangan sedih. Teuki hyung akan sedih jika melihat kalian sedih"

Ucapan Yesung mulai membuat senyuman di wajah Kangin dan Shindong. Kibum pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka Leeteuk masih mengingat nama nya setelah lama tak bertemu bahkan namja cantik itu menyantumkan nama Hankyung.

"Maknae kita menangis eoh?"

Heechul mulai berceletuk saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Senyuman jahil terukir di wajah nya saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah berair.

"Si-siapa yang menangis?" bantah Kyuhyun sambil membuang muka dari tatapan Heechul.

"Benarkah?" goda Heechul sambil menyikut pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa mata sang maknae merah sekali eum?" goda Heechul lagi sambil terkikik geli.

"Ini karena aku mengantuk!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas masih berusaha mengelak. Ia mengucek mata nya kasar berusaha menghilangkan butiran air mata yang sudah menggenang di kelopak mata nya. Bagaimana tidak menangis jika mendengar Leeteuk berkata seperti itu. Apa lagi sosok namja yang sangat ia rindukan langsung muncul di pikiran nya.

"Sudah jangan menggoda nya hyung" tegur Kibum. Heechul langsung tertawa senang.

"Aku akan ceritakan semua nya pada ELF jika Cho Kyuhyun, evil maknae kami menangis karena sebuah surat" ucap Heechul masih dengan kikikan geli nya.

"Ya hyung! Mana bisa begitu?!" protes Kyuhyun sambil memberikan death glare untuk hyung nya itu namun death glare nya tak pernuh mampu menaklukan seorang Kim Heechul.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melipat tangan nya di dada dengan wajah di tekuk, membiarkan Heechul yang terus tertawa.

"Chukae!" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum menatap ketiga hyung dan maknae nya.

"Kalian berhasil mendapatkan nya lagi, Chukae!" kali ini Heechul yang melanjutkan sekaligus menjelaskan kepada dongsaengdeulnya.

"Bukan kalian tapi kita. Super Junior mendapatkan nya lagi" koreksi Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Heechul yang gemas langsung mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun yang tentu saja mendapat protesan dari empu nya.

Drrttt… Drrrttt…

Heechul menghentikan aktivitasnya saat Kyuhyun menahan tangan nya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel nya yang bergetar dari dalam saku. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat caller name di smartphone nya.

"Siwon hyung? Untuk apa ia melakukan video call?" gumam Kyuhyun yang membuat hyungdeul nya penasaran.

"Cepat terima pabbo!" celetuk Heechul tak sabaran. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal lalu mulai menerima video calling dari hyung nya yang berada di Beijing saat ini.

"Kyu!"

Pekikan 3 suara berbeda langsung memenuhi dorm karena memang Kyuhyun mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker.

"Ya! Kalian apa-apaan sih?" dengus kesal Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook yang berdempetan di layar, belum lagi suara yang menyakitkan telinga itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Kyu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa kau sudah istirahat? Sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar ketiga hyung nya memberondong pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Untuk apa kalian melakukan video call hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu. Kalian menghabiskan pulsa saja" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Kyu. Boss kita punya banyak pulsa—haha" canda Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya saat menyadari maksud dari ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, apa Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung dan Shindong hyung sudah kembali?"

Kali ini layar menampilkan wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum manis.

"Ne, mereka sudah ada di dorm" jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan layar ponsel nya kepada Yesung, Shindong dan Kangin sebagai bukti. Ketiga nya pun melambaikan tangan mereka. Kyuhyun berusaha agar sosok Kibum dan Heechul di samping nya tidak terlihat, ia ingin memberi kejutan.

"Baguslah" ucap lega Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Ah Kyunnie, kami ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada mu" Kali ini layar menunjukan wajah Siwon yang menunjukan senyuman khas nya dengan kedua lesung pipit di pipi nya. Kyuhyun dan lainnya yang berada di dorm mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Siwon di tambah lagi dengan suara berisik dari sebrang sana. Yesung, Kangin dan Shindong pun beralih ke belakang Kyuhyun agar bisa melihat apa yang muncul di layar.

"Kau pasti menyukai nya, Kyu!"

"Kami saja sangat senang!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali muncul di layar.

"Ya! Cepatlah, jangan membuat kami penasaran" pekik Kangin tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus siapkan mental kalian terlebih dahulu, hyung" ucap Ryeowook yang membuat Heechul segera ingin memekik tak sabar namun di cegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Oke, siap ya? 1… 2… 3…" Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai menghitung sambil menunjuk jari mereka. Kyuhyun, Yesung, Shindong dan Kangin pun semakin memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada layar ponsel. Heechul dan Kibum pun ikut curi-curi lihat dari samping.

"Tadaaaa~~"

Mereka pun berteriak namun seketika layar menjadi gelap dan tak terlihat apa pun. Suara tawa masih terdengar dari sebrang.

"Gelap?"

"Hitam?"

"Mereka ingin membodohi kita?"

Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Kangin bergumam mendapatkan layar ponsel Kyuhyun menjadi gelap.

"Ni Hao Ma?"

Keempat namja itu membulatkan mata nya tidak percaya saat tiba-tiba layar kembali menampilkan sosok seseorang yang sudah lama tak mereka lihat secara langsung. Sosok salah satu hyung nya.

"Hankyung hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun masih dengan mata membulat.

"Itu benar-benar kau, hyung?" tanya Shindong tak percaya.

Sosok Hangeng terkikik geli. Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Lihat? Kalian pasti tidak percaya bukan?" Donghae muncul di sebelah Hangeng sambil merangkul pundak hyung nya itu.

"Kalian semua, apa kabar? Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian ne? Aku merindukan kalian" ucap Hangeng lagi.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Shindong, dan Kangin pun mulai memekik senang sambil mengutarakan perasaan rindu mereka. Heechul masih terdiam membeku. Ia sedikit shock dengan suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Suara sahabat China nya itu. Kibum pun tersenyum mengerti.

"Ya! Benarkah itu Fried Rice?"

Akhirnya Heechul memekik setelah sadar dari shock nya. Dan dengan segera Heechul merebut ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Heenim?"

Heechul dan Hangeng pun sama-sama terkaget. Namun setelahnya mereka tersenyum senang.

"Woaa, Heechul hyung!" Heechul langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu saat suara Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook menyatu menjadi sebuah pekikan kencang.

"Ya pabbo! Kalian ingin membuat ku tuli eoh?"

"Chulli hyung, neomu bogoshipoyo!"

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat wajah Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang kesenangan. Kyuhyun kembali merebut ponsel itu.

"Tidak hanya Heechul hyung yang ada di dorm, tapi dia juga ada di sini sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengarahkan layar ponsel nya pada Kibum yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan nya memberi salam.

"Kibummiee!" teriak hampir semua yang ada di sebrang sana saat melihat sosok Kibum membuat namja yang mendapat julukan snow white itu tertawa kecil.

"Haaah, semua nya berkumpul. Andai kita di satu tempat" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sedih.

"Setidak kita sudah saling melihat secara langsung saat ini walaupun hanya lewat video call, hyukkie" ucap Yesung yang di balas anggukan dari semua yang ada di sebrang sana.

"Belum lengkap. Teuki hyung…" koreksi Donghae sambil menundukan kepala nya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok hyung kesayangan nya itu.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak mengingat sosok hyung tertua mereka.

"Ah! Surat itu" pekik Kangin dan Shindong bersamaan. Keenam namja di sebrang sana mengernyit bingung.

"Ini. Leeteuk hyung menitipkan surat ini pada Heechul hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan surat yang sudah ia rebut dari tangan Heechul.

"Bacakan! Aku ingin dengar!" titah Donghae yang di dukung oleh yang lain nya.

Akhirnya Yesung pun berinisiatif untuk kembali membacakan seluruh isi dari surat yang di tulis oleh Leeteuk.

Isakan tangis…

Itu yang terdengar dari sebrang.

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook sukses mengeluarkan air mata nya setelah mendengar isi dari surat itu. Hangeng pun menitikan air mata nya saat nama nya masih di ingat oleh hyung tertua mereka.

"Setelah kembali ke Seoul, aku mau mengunjungi Teuki hyung" isak Donghae

"Aku ikut hyung" timpal Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Siwon hanya tersenyum menengkan ketiga nya.

"Aish, kalian cengeng sekali" celetuk Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Teuki hyung" gumam Hangeng.

"Karena itu, kunjungilah Seoul dan kami akan mengantar mu hyung" balas Kyuhyun membuat Hangeng tersenyum.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Mereka saling menatap ke layar masing-masing lebih tepatnya menatap wajah member satu persatu. Walaupun jarak memisahkan, melihat satu sama lain seperti itu sudah mengurangi rasa rindu mereka.

"Seperti yang Teuki hyung katakan. Dimana pun kita berada, hati kita tetap satu. Dan selama nya kita akan di satukan dalam satu nama yaitu Super Junior" ucap Yesung lalu tersenyum lembut. Mereka pun saling melemparkan senyuman lega.

"URINEUN SUPYEO JUNI—!"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras mengatakan untaian kata berharga khas milik mereka sambil menyengir lebar. Member yang lain nya menjawab dan mulai tertawa bersama.

"EOYO!"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

Annyeong~ ^^

Hanya fic oneshoot special untuk keberhasilan oppadeul di GDA kemarin. Akhirnya Daesang kembali di tangan Super Junior.

**CONGRATS SUPER JUNIOR~! ^ ^**

Sangat senang bahkan terharu saat tahu mereka mendapatkan 3 award dan masuk ke dalam history GDA yang mendapatkan Daesang sebanyak 3 kali dan juga mendapat penghargaan terbanyak yaitu 16 penghargaan \(^0^)/

**PROUD TO BE AN ELF**

Thanks buat semua readerdeul yang telah membaca story ini. Mianhae jika banyak typo karena memang belum saya edit ._.v Semoga bisa menghibur. Saya terima saran , masukan bahkan kritikan tapi tolong jangan bashing semua chara di dalam fic ini.

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida,**

Annyeong~

Sign : LyELF


End file.
